


Let's Meet the Family!

by EpicKiya722



Series: AquaNight Stories [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Black Manta is 'nicer', Damian approves!, Dick Grayson jokes return, Dick and Kaldur meet each other's families, Dick just can't keep his hands to himself, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason and Roy are trolls, Jason is a tease, Kaldur stays at the Wayne Manor overnight, M/M, Neither can Roy, Sha'lain'a is awesome, The Batboys are just doing what brothers do, The Team is nosey, baked alaska, but I still love him, but I still love them, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: After three months of dating, Kaldur and Dick decides to meet each other's families.





	Let's Meet the Family!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Relationships, Threats, and Homemade Pizzas'.

"Richard, I have a matter to speak to you about."

He was dreading this. That tone was definitely  _ **the tone**_. He hated it when it was used. It was a dead giveaway to a resulted doom for him.

"Yes?"

He turned, watching as the slightly shorter, yet older male stroll quietly over to him. The other took a seat, close. Dick noticed to small smile on Kaldur's face. Said Atlantean took a hold of his hand, careful if his own webbing.

"It is nothing bad. It's just... my parents want to meet you. This upcoming Saturday for our family dinner."

"Oh." Okay, that actually didn't sound so bad. Dick had heard from Conner and M'gann about Kaldur's parents, happily telling him how nice they were. "That sounds great, Kal. I would love to meet them... they won't threatened me like Manta did, right?"

Kaldur shrugged, placing his head on Dick's shoulder. "I don't believe it would be as bad. My parents are kind and they may exchange words for the sake of my wellbeing."

"Hm. I think I can handle that."

"Handle what?"

The couple looked up, seeing Garfield, Jaime, Bart, Cassie, Zatanna, Wally, M'gann, La'gaan, and Artemis come into the common room. Given how quiet it was before, Dick thought they were going to be alone a little while more.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my friends. Richard was invited to meet my parents."

"Yup. I'm dining with his parents this Saturday."

"Sounds... You're meeting Kaldur's parents?", Garfield questioned, eyes wide.

Dick nodded. He took hold of his boyfriend's hand, bringing it up to give it a kiss. "Well, I have to earn their blessing to marry Kaldur, right?", he teased lightly. Kaldur smiled, just a little, opening his eyes and turning to the other.

"Three months."

"I already made up my mind."

"Richard..."

"Kaldur'ahm..."

"You two are so cute...", Zatanna started.

"That it's so sickly sweet. Stop it.", Artemis finished.

"Jelly, Smuckers?", Bart chuckled, Jaime's arm going around his waist. He quickly exchanged a kiss with him. "It's not they're trying to out-cute people."

"I was not aware that was what we were doing.", Kaldur sassed with a mock gasp. Dick laughed as the others pouted at the small trolling. 

"Kaldur! I thought we were family!", La'gaan whined. 

"Dick's gotten to him.", Wally voiced all-knowingly, crossing his arms. Said acrobat shook his head, putting his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his gills, a gasp covering up for a moan as his response.

"It hasn't because I haven't gave it to him yet.", he grinned huskily, squeezing Kaldur's sides.

"Richard Grayson!"

"I wonder if he'll act this way in front of Kaldur's parents.", M'gann pondered, a blushing on her own face from the current display.

"I hope not.", Cassie added.

"It's too early for this.", Jaime sighed.

* * *

The hours seem to have dwindled on that passing Thursday. It made the first Robin nervous as the dinner date got closer. He had every right to since he would be eating with Black Manta and the parents that raised Kaldur. Oh boy...

That Friday, Dick spent nearly the whole day choosing an appropriate outfit to wear for the following night. If it wasn't for Tim walking past his room, he would've been stuck and possibly miss it. 

And Tim was indeed a blessing. He noticed how Dick was trembling, fidgeting as he looked over his clothes and took mercy.

"Big bro, listen to me. Everything will be fine.", the young detective assured, placing a hand on the other's arm. "Calm down, take deep breaths. Talk to me."

Dick decided it was best to settle down on his bed, his breathing slowing down to a more peaceful pace. He felt as his chest was about to break open for his heart to escape... maybe even his lungs. Ick...

"Sorry, Timmy. I guess was more anxious than I estimated. It's just... I don't want to mess this up. Kaldur is everything to me and I want to prove that to his family."

"I'm sure Kaldur feels the same, too. I know your boyfriend shows little anxiety, but he still feels it. He may be from Atlantis, however half of him is still a 'surface dweller'. He's probably freaking out about how his mom and dad are going to act around you. We are already have a clue about Black Manta."

Both of them shivered.

"You're right, Tim. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Exactly. Now let's get you some clothes to wear so you don't look like some pimp."

"My clothes don't make me look like a pimp!"

* * *

 When he heard rushed footsteps getting closer, it was no hard guess as to who it was or what they were frantic about. Alfred didn't even flinch when two kinds of flowers was thrusted into his view.

"Alfie, which flowers? Lilies or daisies?"

"Who are they for, Master Dick?"

"Kaldur's mother. I want to give her something, subtle, but thankful for bringing my Kaldur into this world."

"Lilies. They mean beauty in the flower language. Add a few azaleas for 'thank you'."

"There's a fucking flower language?", Jason questioned, coming into the room with Bruce, Damian and Tim following in.

"Yes, Todd. Some flowers mean death, platonic love, sex, and any other idea that comes to mind.", Damian answered, a small smirk coming on as he conjured up a plan. Tim noticed.

"Damian, don't try to get me flowers because I know  _ **every single meaning**_.", Tim hissed. "Verbal and sign languages aren't the only languages I'm fluent in."

"You look nice.", Bruce commented, in his usual bland, yet fatherly tone, a small smile added.

With the help of his second youngest brother from yesterday, Dick had decided on something classy, yet casual. A dark grey dress shirt, black slacks, a matching jacket, and black shoes. 

Dick gave himself a look over and shrugged. "I got to thank Tim on this one. I admit I was nervous and couldn't come up with clothes to wear."

"That's saying a lot because you're the most stylish out of the four of you."

"Bruce, come on now."

Said mentor shrugged. "Just saying. You better get going. You don't want to turn up late and give a bad first impression."

"Right. Right. Well, I'm off.", Dick announced, keeping a hold of the flowers before practically flying out the room.

When the door was shut, Damian spoke up. "I hope Grayson doesn't royally screw up."

Tim and Jason glanced at each other, Alfred taking his leave to reading and some soothing tea, and Bruce possibly going to another meeting.

"Why?"

"Well, Drake, unlike my feelings to that clone of yours, I approve of Grayson's Atlantean. He is quite the catch."

"Three things. One, Conner has done nothing to you. Two, you only met Kaldur once. And three, did you just make a joke... pertaining to fish?"

Jason just chuckled, grabbing Tim's hand to lead him out the room. "Come on, Tim-ber. Let's call Conner and get him to play Jenga with us."

* * *

 ' _Alright. Don't screw up. Don't be nervous like it's your first day of school. That's so damn silly. Kal loves you, his parents will love you. Granted... Black Manta is scary.'_

Once his thought was finished, the acrobat knocked on the door. Seconds later, he was met with shining light green eyes and a friendly, motherly smile. Honestly? He was shocked to be face to face with a woman who oddly enough looked like a slightly older Kaldur with a darker honey color to her wavy hair and a shade lighter tone. Besides the resemblance to Kaldur, she looked like someone he definitely seen before, too.

She gasped, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Oh my! You must be the boy who stolen my baby's heart!"

"Mother!"

Still silent and stiff, Dick watched as Kaldur appeared around an opening. He looked as amazing as always. The light blue shirt and dark pants was doing him justice.

"Richard, I'm so sorry. My mother was just a bit excited to meet you.", Kaldur said, giving his boyfriend a smile. 

Alright, it was time to be collected and savvy.

"It's no problem, Kaldur. I was just as anxious. Oh! I brought these for your mother."

Dick handed over the bouquet of flowers to Kaldur's mother who happily accepted them. "They're beautiful. Kaldur, he's such a gentleman."

"He is.", the Atlantean male agreed. He lead the two into the den where Black Manta, out of uniform and dressed in more normal clothing and another male were already seated. Both were chatting until the other three came in.

"Ah, I see he's finally arrived.", Black Manta voiced, amusement hidden beneath his tone.

Dick felt nervous again. "... Am I late? Too early?"

"Neither. You came at the perfect time.", the other man responded, his voice more sincere than Manta's, yet dominating. He held out his hand for the first Robin to shake which he accepted without hesitation. "Calvin Durham. You must be the Richard Grayson my son has fallen for."

"Dad, please.", Kaldur whined. "Mother has already teased at that."

"So you already met my wife, Sha'lain'a?"

"He got me flowers.", Sha'lain'a cooed, giving the vibrant bouquet to her son so they could go in a vase. "Isn't that sweet, David?"

"Very.", Manta answered. "Careful, Calvin. He might steal her heart, too."

Dick was shocked that Manta, David, made a joke.

"Nonsense! That's our Kaldur's boyfriend. Besides, I'm too old to be considered attractive for such a handsome young man."

"Oh, ma'am, you're quite beautiful. You honestly don't look at all old. It's undeniable as to where Kal gets his picturesque features from.", Dick grinned, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Kaldur felt his cheeks heated up with redness. "... You will forever have a way with words, my love."

"Only for you."

"He's a keeper.", Sha'lain'a squealed, David and Calvin humored by her words.

* * *

 The dinner had begun as smoothly as Dick hoped.

 Kaldur had cooked some exotic pasta, bit of Greek and a bit Atlantean. It gave the right sensation to the taste buds.

"Kal, love, this is amazing.", the acrobat praised. "You're full of talents, aren't you?"

"Well, even though he was verbally interested in being with the army, Kaldur always had a love for Atlantean culinary, among other things. You can say his interests spring from me.", Sha'lain'a voiced, placing her own webbed hand on top of her son's.

 The two shared a quick look that only a mother and her child could share and understand. They exchanged a couple of words in possibly Atlantean, given the short laugh Calvin let out and David's shake of his head. They turned back to the others, both sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no bother, ma'am. I can see you and Kaldur have a close relationship. It reminds me of my own mother.", Dick said sadly. From his sudden dullness in his blues, Sha'lain'a comprehended it. 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay. I miss her and my dad, but I was taken in and since then I've been living the life they would have wished they could given me."

"Would that include nosey reporters?", Calvin teased, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

The couple of the hour shifted in their seats, eyes going everywhere but to the older adults.

"That... was out of our hands.", Kaldur coughed.

"The picture was lovely by the way. Genuine love.", Sha'lain'a sighed happily.

"Indeed. Richard, do you still remember our  _ **deal**_?", David reminded. Dick wanted to sink to the floor.

That **_deal_** was a damn, fucking threat that still have him chills. 

"Yes, sir."

 Calvin crossed his arms, his eyes skeptical. "David, did you threaten this boy?"

David gave a facade of mocking offense. "Threaten? Oh no, my dear friend. I haven't done that."

Sha'lain'a raised a perfect eyebrow at her ex. "David."

"Okay. I may have exchanged a few words..."

"It's fine. I know he was trying to look out for Kaldur. I understand.", Dick assured. 

"I'm glad you do!"

"David."

"Alright, alright."

"I'm curious though... Are you two sexually active?"

SMACK!

The youngest two jumped at the sudden sound, seeing Calvin rub the back of his head and Sha'lain'a crossing her arms with a frown as a cover for her satisfaction.

"Calvin Durham, you know better than to ask such an inappropriate question!"

"I said I was curious.", the man whined. "Someone had to ask."

"Ma'am, it's fine. My dad asked me the same when he found out about our relationship.", Dick said, his face slightly red.

"And no, we are not sexually active.", Kaldur answered, shyly taking a sip of his cold glass. Was it him or was it too hot in the room?

"Glad to know. I'm all for having grandchildren, but not now.", David admitted. "Use protection when you do."

"Father!"

"Kaldur'ahm, I'm only looking out for you."

"I should water-whip you.", Sha'lain'a snarled, her water bubbling inside the glass. Apparently, she too, was capable of magic. "But David is right, baby. Atlantean pregnancy isn't all fun just like human pregnancy. Frankly, I had to experience both with you. It was worth it because I gotten a wonderful son that I am proud of."

Kaldur whined as she pinched his cheek before kissing it.

Dick pondered over her words. "Wait... Can Kaldur...?"

"We won't know now, right? Maybe years from now?", Calvin teased lightly, although his stern threat was clearly heard.

"Um... yes, sir."

"Dad..."

"Love you, Kaldur."

* * *

 His time with Kaldur's family had eventually came to a close, much to his disappointment. Despite many embarrassing moments, he enjoyed it. Even when he wasn't trying to kill you in his Black Manta persona, David was some good company to keep around. He got along with his ex and former henchman, whether for just this night or Kaldur's sake was anyone's guess.

"Aaah, I hate that you have to leave, Richard.", Sha'lain'a pouted, Calvin's arm going around her shoulders. "You're such a nice man."

"I agree that you are compatible for our Kaldur'ahm.", David voiced. "Just  _ **remember**_."

Dick gave a nervous chuckle, his color drained. Oh the terror of protective fathers. "I will."

"It was good to meet you, Richard.", Calvin smiled. 

"Same to you. I hope we could do this again in the near future."

"That would be pleasant! Oh, before you go..." Sha'lain'a trailed off there, taking hold of the acrobat's hand and leading him to the other room. The others waited in silence for a while before they returned. She came back with a wide 'innocent' smile, but a mischievous glint in her green eyes. On the other hand, Dick Grayson didn't look so good.

"..."

"Richard, are you alright?", Kaldur asked with a small frown, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hands.

Sparing a glance over at Sha'lain'a, he nodded. "Just fine." The two exchanged a quick, yet passionate kiss. "I better get going. It was nice having dinner with you all."

They watched as the first ward to Bruce Wayne give one more kiss to Kaldur before leaving the apartment. When the door was close, there was a moment of silence before Kaldur glanced his mother's way. "Mother, what did you say?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary... I just warned him."

* * *

 THUMP!

Angered emerald eyes glared up into piercing cyan. The victor crossed his arms in triumph, his signature grin on.

"Again, you can't always rely on your super speed."

"I'm starting to think you and my best friend are plotting against me."

Conner held out his hand, Wally taking hold of it and getting up to his feet. From the other side of the training room, Artemis and Cassie let out giggles.

"Years of being in the hero business and you still get knocked on your ass by your teammates."

"Shut up, Artemis!"

"So... anyone wonder if Dick survived that dinner?", Garfield asked, curious. He hoped Black Manta didn't kill their teammate.

"He survived. He came home last night, but he looked just a little shook up.", Tim answered as Conner came over to him, twirling him for fun before wrapping his arms around him. "Maybe Black Manta tried to kill him. I'm surprised he didn't do that last week."

 "My father wouldn't want me to be upset. That and he would face the wrath of my mother.", a humored voice spoke up. The others spotted as Dick and Kaldur coming in, hand in hand. "Aquaman wouldn't compare to her."

"I see that the big bird is alive."

Shocked, the couple looked past Tim and Conner, spotting a red and black clad archer. 

"What the hell, Harper?! Jason told me you were out of the country!"

"Don't listen to your brother, Dickie. Anyways, I saw the article about your relationship. Congrats on that."

"Thank you, Roy. I'm glad to see you're okay.", Kaldur smiled as the archer got up from the bench he was sitting on. "It's been a while, my friend."

 "Yes, it has.", Roy smirked, suddenly grabbing onto his friend and pulling him out of his boyfriend's embrace. The others watched as the archer wrapped his arms around their team leader, his hands going to settle on the small of his back while he got close to Kaldur's ear. "I missed you so much.  _ **So much**_.", he added lowly, his grin growing at the deep and obviously jealous frown Dick put on. The acrobat took hold of his boyfriend's hand and pulled him back into his arms, keeping his glare on Roy.

Their audience muffled their laughs.

"Whoa, Dick. Green is definitely not your color."

"Harper, if you want to keep your hands I suggest you don't put them on  ** _my_** Kaldur again. Understood?"

"Crystal clear."

Kaldur chuckled, turning so he could face the slightly taller and putting his webbed hands on his cheeks. "Richard, he's just teasing you."

"Well, I want you to do that."

"Di... Richard."

"Caught yourself on that one.", Zatanna pointed out.

"I did."

"Anyways, how was the dinner? Seeing that you're alive.", Jaime questioned. Bart was on his lap, noisily and cutely, munching on chips.

"Well, Black Manta was unpredictably nice to be around. He didn't do much glaring my way which is a plus. Kal's dad, Calvin, was a cool guy, and his mother Sha'lain'a, she's sweet, scares me more than Manta, but sweet. She also looks like someone else I seen before."

 "Who cooked?", Wally asked, grabbing a handful of chips from Bart.

"I did. My mother taught me a few things in culinary.", Kaldur answered shyly, noticing the grins on his fellow comrades' faces.

M'gann gasped. "Kaldur, are you telling me this whole time you could have been helping me?!"

"My apologies, M'gann. I guess it never crossed my mind until now. I really did not require the need to cook until recently."

"And he's  ** _amazing_**  at it. His cooking was just as good as his kissing.", Dick sighed happily, remembering the exotic cuisine. "Like... Are you sure we can't get married right now?"

"Fuck that. Let me marry him.", Roy joked. He grinned again as Dick sent another glare his way.

"I think I rather just cook once in a while... no marriage required.", Kaldur suggested.

"I can deal with that.", Cassie smiled. "Ooh! So is Kaldur gonna have dinner with your family?"

"Yes! I was actually going to ask you about that, babe." Dick brought up one of Kaldur's webbed hands, kissing the knuckles before staring right into his pale greens. "So how about it? Want to dine with my family?"

"I love to."

"Yay!", Tim cheered, clinging onto Conner's upper arm. "Conner, you want to come, too?"

"You sure? I mean your little brother kinda hates me.", Conner mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"He hates me, too."

"But this is Dick and Kaldur's time."

"The family already knows you, Conner. I don't mind. Do you, Kal?", Dick voiced, eyeing Roy while embracing himself around his boyfriend, kissing at his neck.

The Atlantean sighed, the tickles on his neck giving him chills. "I... I don't." He covered his mouth when Dick pressed his lips firmer against one of his gills.

La'gaan crossed his arms, smirking. "If only King Orin could see you now."

"See who?"

"Gah!"

Garfield jumped in surprise as Aquaman came into the room. "Can you not do that?! King or not!"

"Sorry about that. What are you kids up to?", the sea king asked.

"Nothing.", they unionized, sans Kaldur who was quiet. Dick had turned him so they were face to face, but the acrobat's back was facing everyone else. So they couldn't see Dick's hands going under his shirt. His boyfriend was evil. Evil he says!

Aquaman gave a skeptical scan over the kids. "Rrrriiiiigggghhhttt. Anyways, Kaldur, Richard, how was the dinner?"

"Wait. You knew about the dinner?", Jaime asked.

"Of course! I was the one who escorted Kaldur's parents in and out of Atlantis."

"And I give my gratitude, my King!", Kaldur gasped, visibly shaken. The others watched, humored as Dick, with no care for decency, slide his hands up and down Kaldur's sides. "Richard! You are being improper!"

"Nope! Trying to loosen you up before the dinner date with my family!"

"But that's not tonight.", Tim reminded, feeling pity for Kaldur. "We just decided this. Stop torturing Kaldur!"

"Alright!"

Dick stopped his assault on his boyfriend, chuckling at the pout on his face. "Adorable."

Knowing it was best to leave it at that, Kaldur gave up and just sighed, a subtle hint of amusement in his pale greens. He gave a brief kiss to the acrobat before turning to his king.

 **"The dinner went well, my King. There was no issues and my parents seem to accept Richard."** , he spoke in his native aquatic tongue. Everyone, sans La'gaan and Conner (who indeed knew the language), was curious as to what he just said.

**"Ah yes. Your mother was awfully good fond of your chosen. Your father didn't show any dislike either. Did they get along well?"**

Kaldur knew who Aquaman spoke of.

**"There was no hassle between them. I guess they finally settled their differences. Maybe for my sake."**

**"Let's hope. I hate to see Sha'lain'a kill anybody. Seeing her injure someone is terrifying on its own."**

**"That is my mother."**

**"I understand where you get it from then. It's not Black Manta, but your mother."** , La'gaan added in.

Kaldur smirked at his fellow Atlantean.  **"You could say. My mother is probably more protective than my fathers."**

**"Ah. Any embarrassing questions? I gotta know."**

The others watched as Kaldur shifted on one foot to the other, his cheeks appearing darker.

**"Well, we were asked about...mating."**

Aquaman's eyebrows shot up.  **"You're not, are you? Because you are aware you are possibly capable of..."**

**"Yes, my King. Even though it is not definite as to whether or not I can carry due to my Atlantean heritage, I am aware. And no, Richard and I have yet to engage in such activities."**

"Anyone understood any of that?", Zatanna asked.

"Nope."

* * *

 Another week rolled past before that morning. Anybody on the Team would be glad it was over. It seemed the villains that opposed them were honestly bored and took to annoying them. It eventually came to a closing when Black Manta had to interfere once.

Captain Cold decided it was best to just lay low.

Kaldur was thankful for parental instincts. 

He was now able to focus on the upcoming dinner date with the Wayne family. Much like his boyfriend was, he was nervous. He was well aware of how  _ **the Batman**_ was, but how was  ** _Bruce Wayne_** up close and personal? Was he just as intimidating? More brooding? Kaldur had only read and seen what the media have displayed and personally, he wasn't one to judge based on the gossip people threw out. They say he's a playboy, but Dick had different things to say. Although, some of what he seen on the social sites was amusing. Especially if it involved the Wayne boys. 

By Poseidon's waves... His brothers...

The Atlantean wanted to bury himself in his silk pillows. Tim wouldn't be a problem since Kaldur already was used to him. But Jason and Damian? He only met each boy once. He couldn't put a set opinion on both of them. Yet, he still felt... uneasy.

He was grateful that Conner would be there, so he wouldn't be the only 'outsider'.

Kaldur had dedicated the day of the Bat Family Dinner to prepping for it. Various scenarios ran through his mind, both good and bad. He hoped for approval. He really liked Richard Grayson, loved him really. And maybe he wanted to have his undoubtedly cute babies... but now is not the time for that!

Going through his ridiculously large closet, he found himself at varied options. Dark clothes? Light? Silk? Cotton? Aargh! Why was he given so many clothes?! Thanks, Manta!

"This is ludicrous. Why am I fretting over this? I..." He exhaled, trying to calm down. He had limited time left before he had to leave to Gotham.

And thank you, zeta tubes!

"I just need to relax. Just relax, Kaldur. You'll do fine.", he prompted himself, exhaling again and feeling his gills flutter. He knew he didn't have to hide his fish-like traits since the Wayne family was aware of them. So maybe nothing to hide his gills. He had the necklace anyways.

He dived deeper in the closet, finally choosing his clothes. Black pants, a deep violet long sleeve shirt and black shoes. He felt comfortable, but hoped he didn't look too... simple.

The Wayne family... aren't simple. Even as the Bat Family. They can be fancy, alluring, and so many traits that was too many to list.

"I'm gonna go into a frenzy..."

RING! 

Kaldur stopped himself fast from jumping and shouting in shock at the tone of his phone. He picked it up before it could get irritating. "Hello?"

"Babe! Kaldur!"

"Richard? Is something wrong?"

He could hear someone speak in the background. "No. I just wanted to hear you."

Kaldur took a seat on his bed, crossing his legs and resting back on one hand. "You do remember that we will see each soon?"

"Yyyeeesss."

"So why are you calling? Not that I don't appreciate it." He really did find it adorning that his boyfriend was calling.

"Because I felt like it,  _ **Jackson**_."

Months ago, Kaldur decided to get a 'surface name' just to be prepared. It took some input from the others, but he decided on Jackson Hyde. Wally and Garfield openly admitted to jealousy to his name.

"Richard."

"Kal, soon you will be calling me 'Dick' like everyone else."

"No."

"You trolling, evil mother... You're lucky you're so damn sexy."

"Is that the only thing you find alluring about me?"

Dick gave a smug scoff on the other end. "I'll tell you more soon."

He hung up. Kaldur looked at his phone for a while before shrugging, deciding it was time to leave. He pocketed his cell, grabbing his keys and leaving his room. After he made sure each light was off in his apartment, Kaldur made his way to the door. Once it was open, his lips met another unexpected pair. He would have flipped out, but the touch was so familiar. 

Once the surprising kiss was broken, his pale green gaze met a smug blue one. "Hey, Kaldur."

Standing there was, of course, his boyfriend, Richard Grayson.

"Really?!", Kaldur whined, closing the door and locking it.

Dick kissed Kaldur's cheek I'm apology. "My bad. Just couldn't wait to see you. That and I'm escorting you to Gotham." He grabbed hold of Kaldur's webbed hand, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. "You look  _ **very**_ good."

"Do I? I did not want to look... out of place.", the tanned male admitted, looking to the ground. His chin was cupped then, forcing him to look up at his boyfriend. When in the hell did he get so tall?!

"Always. Honestly, I think Jason might try to take you himself." Kaldur felt his cheeks heat up and darkened to red when Dick pinned him against the nearest wall. He looked left and right, watching out for any of his neighbors. He did  ** _not_** need for Miss Payton to come out and see them like this. She probably seen a lot in her old age, but still. She was a sweet elderly woman, always inviting him over for company. She doesn't deserve to see him in such a manner. But Dick, his conniving lusty boyfriend, was making it hard. "Hm. Like you in this position."

"Richard, we should get going."

"Could I eat you?"

"I have neighbors!"

"Well, shouting like that is surely going to get them to come out here."

Kaldur sighed, rolling his eyes. He took hold of the acrobat's hands, using his enhanced strength, and forced him to walk back so he could get off the wall. Dick pouted, but he kissed his frown away. "Now let's go, Richard."

* * *

 

"Todd! Move!"

"I can't, you fucking twerp!"

"Guys, don't fight. Dick could be here any minute with Kaldur. Don't mess up the table where the food is! We just finished.", Tim whined, setting down a fresh warm platter of buttered rolls on the table. Damian and Jason exchanged glances before looking back at him.

"My apologies, Drake. We will be more... civilized."

"Sorry, Tim-ber. I'll try not to kill the hellion tonight."

Tim just sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You two are impossible."

"Babe, Dick just pulled up.", Conner announced. He walked further into the dining room until he was standing close to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. "I'm glad Kaldur is coming. I think I'll feel more at ease." He eyed Damian who shot a glare his way.

Alfred was just strolling past when he caught the exchange. "Master Damian, you shall not torment Master Conner. Tonight shall go smoothly.", he scowled.

Damian crossed his arms. "Pennyworth, do you think I can't behave?"

"At times, I must admit. But I encourage you to do so. You wouldn't want Master Kaldur'ahm to believe you're a heathen, do you?"

"Of course not!"

The doorbell then rung, announcing the couple of the hour's arrival. Bruce was just coming down the stairs, heading to the front door and opening it. "Glad you made it, Kaldur.", Bruce greeted, his tone not of a mentor or a boss, but a father and a friend.

"The mansion is still standing, so I guess that means my brothers were able to cook without killing each other and burning down the place.", Dick teased, leading Kaldur inside. The Atlantean glanced around, impressed by the decor of the home. He felt... smaller.

"Mr. Wayne, your home is quite nice."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully, it could be yours, too, love.", Dick smiled. "Or Blüdhaven."

"Dick, it's too early to be talking about marriage!", Tim chuckled as the others came into the dining room.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

 "It's true.", Kaldur added. "Tim, it's nice to see you. You, too, Conner."

"It's a relief to see you, Kaldur.", Conner sighed happily.

"Kaldur, you already met Jason.", Dick introduced, gesturing to the second Robin. Jason took hold of Kaldur's hand and brought it up to plant a soft pecked on his knuckles. He smirked seeing his brother fuming.

"Yes, we have. It's been too long since we were last introduced."

"Jason, hands off."

Kaldur blushed as Dick placed him behind him. "Richard..."

"Kaldur'ahm, please don't mind the immaturity that my brothers can never rid of.", Damian voiced, coming up to him. "As you should remember I am Damian."

"I remember. How are you this evening?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"I am doing well. Just a bit..."

"Nervous? Nonsense. You already impressed me for the first few minutes we met before. No need to feel as if you have to try to prove yourself."

"What is it about Kaldur that makes Damian likes him?", Conner whispered to Tim. He shrugged, not really knowing what to answer to that.

Bruce and Alfred glanced at each other before the elder spoke.

"Shall we proceed with dinner?"

"And this is Alfred Pennyworth.", Dick voiced. "Best butler ever. Although, he's more of a grandfather to us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kaldur'ahm."

"Likewise, Mr. Pennyworth. Call me Kaldur."

"And just call me Alfred."

"Or Alfredo!", Jason laughed.

"Kaldur, I hope you like the food. You don't have any allergies or anything, right?", Tim asked.

"No."

"How about fish? Seafood in general?", Jason teased, watching as Dick pulled out a seat for his boyfriend. "Whipped."

"Shut the hell up."

"Boys, none of that.", Bruce scowled, taking the head of the table.

"As for your question, Jason, Atlanteans actually do eat seafood. It's merely a myth we don't. Guaranteed there are some sea creatures we don't eat such as sharks and octopi.", Kaldur voiced, taking the seat Dick pulled out for him. "Besides, there are fish that eat other fish."

"He's right, you know.", Conner agreed.

"Oh whatever."

Once again, Alfred and Bruce could only hope that the boys don't do anything stupid.

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, dinner went off more smoothly than anticipated. Once or twice, Damian had to be stopped from trying to stab someone, but other than that, everything was fine.

And then dessert came.

"Kaldur, Conner, I hope you don't have anything against sweets.", Tim teased as he and Alfred came back from ridding the previous dishes. This time, Tim's hands carried in a whippy looking cake while Alfred held small plates.

"Timmy, I'm dating you. I have nothing against sweets.", the clone teased back, grinning at the blush the young detective had.

"You better not! Tim is very sweet and too precious for this world.", Jason huffed.

"Jay, stop the protective brother act."

"It's not an act if I mean it, T-Bird. Kaldur, do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child. Although, the Team are like family to me. La'gaan and I pretty close, given our similar background."

"I reckon he is the other Atlantean?", Damian interrogated as a slice of the dessert was put on his plate.

"Yes."

"Bruce, you may never really have enough kids, but how do you feel about grandkids?", Dick asked, a fork hanging out his mouth from his first bite of Baked Alaska. Kaldur had cursed under his breath in Greek, Conner snickering since he heard. He had Tim in his lap, the smaller boy feeding him. Damian sat closer to Dick and Kaldur, more so glaring at Conner than Tim.

Bruce had slowly removed the fork, eyeing his first surrogate son. "Well, I wouldn't mind having any grandchildren."

"Jason, Damian, Tim. Would you like nieces and nephews?"

"Uh duh!", Jason replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I would, Dick.", Tim answered, thinking about Conner and him having kids of their own. He'd probably take Bruce's approach and adopt.

"Grayson, I expect to have nieces and nephews from you."

"Because you like Dickie better than Tim and I.", Jason frowned.

Damian made no comment.

Dick smiled, putting his arm around Kaldur with the most smug grin ever. The Atlantean was eating his Baked Alaska, not trying to meet anyone's eyes.

 Alfred's eyebrow raised in thought. "Master Richard..."

"I'm not up to anything, Alfred.", the acrobat smiled 'innocently'.

"I hardly believe it.", Bruce commented. "Dick, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Well, if you mean that Kal is possibly capable of carrying my kids then yes... other than that then no."

"By Poseidon, how does something stay cold inside the cake even though it's being baked?! May I get the recipe for this dessert?!", Kaldur asked frantically, wanting and hoping the revealed info wasn't received.

"Why certainly, Master Kaldur."

"Of course, Kaldur!"

Tim and Alfred were the only ones with compassion apparently.

"Don't try to change the subject! The hottie can have kids?!", Jason gasped. "That's so fucking awesome! Guess he's part seahorse or something."

"Grayson, I told you there was a possible way of conceiving. When shall I expect your children to arrive?"

"Wait, wait. I am unsure if I can... carry."

"Want to test that out?"

"Richard!"

"Dick!"

"Master Dick!"

At the collective shouts with the addition of Tim's sighs, the acrobat and Jason laughed.

"I'm joking!"

 Kaldur crossed his arms, eyes turned from his boyfriend. Dick snaked his arms around from the side, kissing his cheek. "Babe, you mad?"

"..."

"Kal? Please don't be mad."

"..."

"Kaldur, I begging you!"

"Get down on your knees, Dickie! Get down on your knees and say it!", Jason taunted. Tim forked a huge piece of his older brother's slice and shoved it in his mouth. The vigilante glared his way, but the flutter of Tim's eyelashes made it hard for him to be mad. Conner could only smirk on pride at his boyfriend's conniving skills.

If only Dick could use that on his own boyfriend. "Kaldur, I'm sorry. I won't joke about it anymore.", he whined, burying his face in the Atlantean's neck. "Don't ignore me, please?"

Kaldur shifted so that he and the acrobat was sitting face to face. "Richard, my love, I'm not mad."

"Are you annoyed?"

"No."

"Irritated?"

"Nuh uh."

"Then..." He noticed that Kaldur's lips were curled in a naughty smirk. "Kaldur! Did you like seeing me suffer?"

"A little. Did it teach you a lesson?"

"Yup!"

The two exchanged a quick kiss. The others watched in amusement as they became lost to each other, smitten and lust drunk. It wasn't until Alfred spoke up that they realized they still had an audience. "Master Dick, why don't you show Master Kaldur around the manor after you finish your dessert?", he suggested.

The couple spotted blushed, a bit embarrassed. Dick cleared his throat while Kaldur continued to eat his Baked Alaska. He admitted he was fascinated at the dessert. Then again, Wally did tell him some people fry ice cream. (I'm not making this up! People do this!)

"Sounds great. Would you like that, Kaldur?"

"Very."

"Can---"

"Nope.", Bruce interrupted Jason, not giving in to his pouting. "I think Dick can handle showing Kaldur around fine."

"I bet _**it**_ would."

"You need to lessen your time spent with Roy.", Tim voiced.

Jason just shrugged.

* * *

 "And right here is the library."

The Atlantean was lead into an awfully large room, the shelves filled with books of both new and old age. The room was spacey, chairs and tables probably yards apart from each other. Dick smiled seeing the amazed gaze in Kaldur's pale sea greens. "I knew you would like it."

"It is wonderful, Richard."

"Tim and Dami probably read at least half of these books. We have quite a collection on mythology, some even on Atlantis. Maybe you would like to correct some of those?"

Kaldur let out a light laugh. "Might as well. No person should not be misinformed. But then again, where is the fun in that?" He then found himself pressed against a shelf, hands sliding down to his hips while his own webbed ones settled for the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Wally is right. I gotten to you."

"Have you?", Kaldur teased, his body warming up just a bit as the other pressed closer against him. 

The acrobat didn't appear to have mercy on him for whatever he had planned. Their noses were only an inch apart, their breaths mingling. "I have.", Dick smirked before claiming Kaldur's lips. The Atlantean instantly fell under, letting his boyfriend take the lead. He didn't always have to be leader. Which was good to let someone else be, because of the tingle of pleasure that went through him when Dick part from the kiss and attacked his gills. He felt himself being hiked up, his legs wrapped around the first Robin's waist as he continued his sweet assault.

"Richard... aaaahh..."

"I like it when you get like this. Maybe I could---"

"You know, if you were going to get your boyfriend all wet, and yes I was making a pun, you had passed your bedroom. You could have done it in there.", a voice piped up.

"And I just happened to like that section of books. Don't ruin them.", another added, followed by some other's deep laugh.

Dick groaned out of annoyance, glaring over his shoulder at Jason, Tim, and Conner while Kaldur buried himself in his shoulder out of embarrassment. "What the hell?! How long have you fucking been there?!"

"Long enough."

"You are assholes."

"No one told you to try to knock up the hottie in a library, Dick. Again, your room is not too far from here. Exhibitionism!"

"Fuck you!"

"You still have your boyfriend for that."

"Todd, Drake, Kent. I'm disappointed that you interrupted their fornication.", a new, younger voice added in. The older looked up at the upper level of shelves where it came from. They spotted Damian, who was closing a book. Dick's eyes widened.

"Dami, were you watching us?"

"Of course not, Grayson. I have been in the library for quite some time, before you and Kaldur'ahm arrived. I heard you two and simply didn't turn my head to caught of you two."

"How thoughtful...", Tim sassed, crossing his arms. "You always interrupt me and Conner when we're together."

"I don't have a clue on what you're on about."

Tim decided not to entertain that.

Kaldur then cleared his throat, lifting his head to shyly look at the others. "Um... I think I should get going."

"No! No, Kal! At least, stay for the night!", Dick begged, keeping his boyfriend against the bookshelf. Kaldur could have easily pushed him off, but he only used his strength when necessary. Although, this could qualify to some circumstances.

He just sighed, turning so he couldn't stare at the puppy gaze Dick was definitely using. "Richard..."

"Please, Kaldur?" He kissed his gills for good measure. "Please?"

"He's just gonna keep begging you.", Jason voiced. "He did that to Bruce for an hour straight until Daddy Warbucks let him drive the Batmobile until he got his bike fixed."

"Please, love? Ariel to my Eric?", Dick continued, kissing his shoulder while pushing his hands back under Kaldur's shirt.

"More like Kida to your Milo. Kaldur is more like Kida.", Tim voiced.

"Agreed. But Kal, please stay the night. No one would mind."

"Precisely, Grayson. Kaldur'ahm, please stay the night.", Damian asked, coming down the stairs.

"... I think..." Kaldur trailed off when Dick did  ** _it_**. He pressed Kaldur further up the bookshelf while allowing their  ** _lower_** parts to touch. "Have you no decency? Your brothers and Conner are still here.", he hissed lowly, promising pain later. And not the good kind. He was lucky they still wore clothes. Otherwise, they would see if he was capable of carrying kids.

"Hm. Don't care. Now if you don't want to continue in front of them, I suggest you spend the night."

"Okay! Okay! Just stop."

Dick chuckled in triumph, planting a quick kiss on Kaldur's nose before letting him down. "Great! Let's go back to my room."

The other four boys watched as the couple leave them. When they were sure they were out of hearing range, Conner spoke. "I doubt they'll have intense sex."

"Same.", Tim agreed. "Dick just likes to tease Kaldur."

"He's a Dick tease!"

"Jason, there's a child present!"

* * *

 

The next morning rolled in pretty subtly. The night before Dick warned him of his brothers waking up and sometimes fighting over coffee and cereal. Surprisingly, that's not what he walked into.

Instead, he walked into just Alfred and Bruce in the kitchen. The elder was brewing coffee, Bruce standing by the toaster, glaring at it. Was he? Yeah, he was glaring at it. Probably to make his toast pop up faster. It was solely amusing given that he stood barefoot in silk pajamas that were oddly the same shade of blue as Superman's suit.

Alfred was the first to notice him. "Morning, Master Kaldur.", he greeted. 

"Morning, Alfred. Morning, Bruce."

Bruce turned to glance at Kaldur, an eyebrow raised. The darker male was starting to feel vulnerable, like anything could kill him under the Dark Knight's stare. He then did a gesture to his shoulder, as if telling him to cover it.

Kaldur looked to his own shoulder and realized it was uncovered... and on his bare skin was a rather nice sized hickey. He blushed, covering over it, suddenly realizing what he came in. He wore an oversized black tee with Nightwing's insignia that stopped mid-thigh. He was lucky he wore underwear underneath. And being Atlantean, he rarely did. 

"My apologies."

"It's fine, Aqua-babe. Nice legs."

Kaldur groaned, sitting down and burying his head in his arms. He felt someone rub his back in comfort.

"It's okay, Kal. Jason is just teasing.", Tim voiced. Conner came behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Besides, you're not the only one working your boyfriend's logo."

Kaldur looked up and saw that Tim adorned a black tee, two sizes too big with Superboy's 'S' on it. Tim also wore red basketball ball shorts. He didn't feel so exposed now.

"And you look good in my insignia.", Dick grinned, giving Kaldur a kiss on his cheek then forehead. "You should dress like this more often."

"Think about all the girls and boys who would be drooling over your boyfriend, Dickie.", Jason reminded, sipping some coffee.

Kaldur almost spilled the coffee Tim poured him from Dick suddenly attaching to him like some octopus. "Never mind. I don't want someone to try to take my Kaldur. He's... the Gigi to my Zayn."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that.", Bruce muttered, putting jam on the toast that finally came out.

"Lazy morning, Alfie?", Dick asked, noticing no flipping of pancakes.

"Ran out of pancake mix. The store had the same problem, but I did get the cereals you boys like."

"Pennyworth, you are a blessing.", Damian lightly praised, pouring himself a bowl of corn flakes. "Kaldur'ahm, would you like a bowl?"

"I would like that, thank you."

The smallest male passed him a bowl and a spoon. Eyes turned to the guest, noticing how he grabbed the milk first. Much to their bafflement, he poured the milk  ** _first_** then the cereal. 

Kaldur began to eat it, not noticing the looks of shock until he realized it got quiet. He looked up, blinking in confusion. "What?"

"Dick, we got to teach him the surface ways!"

* * *

 

They were expecting the questions coming when they entered the room... and the snide comments.

"So... Kaldur can give birth?"

Kaldur halted in his steps, blushing at Garfield's question. "It is unclear if I can."

"Jason said you possibly tested that out last night.", Roy grinned.

Dick crossed his arms. "No actually. We just cuddled. Also, you and Jay definitely need to stop hanging out."

"Nah."

"Was the dinner okay?", M'gann asked.

Kaldur nodded. "Richard's family was pretty nice to meet."

"Shocker.", Tim giggled.

"So... Kaldur stayed the night?", Wally pondered.

"I did. He had... ways of persuading me."

Noting the flustered gaze, no one decided to go deeper into that. 

"Anyways... think you two want to continue this relationship after meeting each other's families?", Bart asked.

Dick and Kaldur exchanged stares, nodding while drawing each other closer. "Of course! I think together we would make a beautiful family!", the acrobat smiled before drawing his boyfriend in a kiss. The moment was indeed sweet. Until...

"When are your families gonna meet each other?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's longer than I anticipated, but what can you do? XD


End file.
